halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marcus Pete Stacker
Issue with picture One picture of Stacker from Halo: Combat Evolved one shows him on the silent cartagrapher, but if you look at gunnery sergeant Waller's page you will see that it has the EXACT same picture only claiming him to be Waller instead of Stacker should we just remove it from one of the sergeant's page or remove both of them? I know Waller replaced Stacker in the books but still that is Stacker. User:cloakedshadow Death? Dose he Die when the covenant crusier destroys the city and if he did or diden't it should be added on the artical User:Kami-Sama No, actually, you will see Sergeant Stacker in his ODST suit on the level "Delta Halo". But he has his helmet on, so you can't tell it's him. When you start out on the level, smack the second ODST that you see running down the hill with an SMG. He will have the voice of Pete Stacker. In Regret, he is one of the normal Marines you can find on the Pelicans. -Blemo 01:24, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Actually, the ODST at the start of Delta Halo is more often Sergeant Banks. But neither of them die since both of them appear jus before you have to provide airsupport for Johnson in his Scarab. Whether or not the survived it can be debated.--Lieutenant Alan 07:35, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Sometimes, their voices will vary between Banks and Stacker... I forgot to mention that. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 20:00, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Hes also in the last level when Arbiter rescues Sergeant Stacker, Avery Johnson and Marcus Banks And he is in Halo 3Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) To end this argument he is alive because he was the marine who said "present arms" during the hill top memorial service. Sgt Stacker117 23:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Halo 3 Where does it ever say he is going to be in Halo 3. We know only one marine name that is going to be in Halo 3 and that is Sgt. Johnson.[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 22:43, 29 May 2007 (UTC) yea why is he even important or where does it say that he is gonna come in halo 3?--Radzon 00:07, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :You can see him getting "this is spartaaaaaaaa'd" by the Brute Chief in the E3 trailer. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 19:58, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Stacker's not the most important character, but he does play a couple important roles. He does hold off the Brutes and allows Johnson to get the Scarab in Halo 2. Without that help, the Scarab likely would not have been taken by Johnson, who in turn would not have lowered Tartarus' shields, which in turn would have killed the Arbiter, which in turn would have led to the death of Master Chief. Also, he is one of the leaders of the marine resistance in Halo 3. Holly-102 21:30, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Um... what?! Pete Stacker wasn't with Johnson on the scarab in halo 2... [[User:Sgt.johnson|'The Sarge']] Comm 21:31, 24 He is in Halo 3 just he not very important and never mentioned directly he gives you multiple orders during the mission The Ark and he is in the very first level following you and the arbiter......just to let you guys now.Sgt Stacker117 23:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) October 2007 (UTC) He appears right before you provide air support for Johnson in The Great Journal. Apparently, Johnson, Stacker, and Banks were going to be executed, and then they tried to fight off the Brutes right before the Arbiter arrived up there. Holly-102 23:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Merge with the other Sergeant Stacker? Pete and Sgt. Stacker from Halo 1 very much appear to be the same person. They have the same voice actor, the same (sur)name, and their names in the credits of Halos 1 and 2 are the same. So, could someone please merge these articles?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 22:32, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :In Halo: First Strike, the humans who made it off Installation 04 were all named, and the only ones who survived to reach Earth were John-117, Cortana and Johnson. The only way Stacker could have got off was on another Covenant ship, which would cause *much* bigger plot problems than if he simply had a brother or something. --68.44.13.236 18:43, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe so, but then why the hell would there be three men with the same name, voice actor, face, and rank? Someone really should ask Frankie O'Connor about this.--CT-5619 helmet comlink 19:05, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::Name: He's not an important enough character to come up with an original name. Voice actor: Obvious. Face: Possibly see "name". Rank: Possibly they really liked his persona from the first game, which wouldn't really work if he were a grunt. (Also, you really only need an excuse to copy a character once; after that it becomes a tradition.) --68.44.13.236 04:34, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Perhaps he was merely edited by bungie. They have just wonted to make him look older in Halo 3. Also, he may just been one of those voices that are placed on random characters, only he was more different. -- (17:38, 7 October 2007) ::::Blah, I think he's the same person. I think the games have more weight than the books, after all the games are the fundamental parts of the Halo universe. OR for all you who can't possibly believe that explanation, maybe he's someone who isn't cannon at all. Maybe he's just a character that they put in the games. He is always the "other Sergeant". In the first game, Johnson was the Sergeant that would be considered the "main one." In Halo 2, Sergeant Banks is the guy in charge of that fort thing you find and "leads" the attack on the Scarab. In Halo 3, Sergeant Reynolds is the one you rescue from the Brutes. See, there are always two Sergeants that can die in the games, and Stacker is always the "other one." If there is a game that takes place many many years after Halo 3, who knows, Maybe Stacker will show up again to aid you in combat. Personally, I prefer my first explanation but the second one is likely as well. User:Imperialscouts In Halo CE He fires more accurately than Johnson, IN Halo 2 Banks only aids You Twice, opposed to stacker aiding you 4 times and in halo 3 it is stackers squad that saves reynolds ass twice and he aids you on every level and He even leads the marines and ODSTs in the Scarab fights in the ark And the Covenant so in Halo 1 Johnson is the main sarge, but in 2&3 Stacker is, take thatGunnery Sargeant Stacker 06:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Reynolds saves Stacker once aswell AzelfandQuilava 06:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Remember that no one truly knows how Johnson got off Halo. If Avery did than I'm sure Stacker could have found a way. Perhaps all the sergeants worked together to get off. --71.171.111.82 :Good point. By the way, be sure to sign your comments. User:Imperialscouts :You know stacker may have refused to go on the covenant ship and probably along with Chips Dubbo escaped with a pelican. Edd1997 :Johnson got from Alpha Halo to Earth in a captured Covenant ship, Ascendant Justice - see First Strike. --68.44.253.17 07:32, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Move article? It seems logical to move this article to something like Pete Stacker (character) or Pete Stacker (Halo 2), and and have Marcus Stacker be a page about the actual person (the voice actor). Also, apparently whoever wrote the latest version of the Marcus P. Stacker disambiguation page thinks the one in Halo 2 and the one in Another Day at the Beach are necessarily different? --68.44.13.236 23:25, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Race What is Stacker's race? He looks black to me, but another Halo player insists he is white. Hyenaste 21:15, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :You may be talking about Sergeant Major Avery Johnson or Marcus Banks. Please check. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 01:35, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I think you gotta adjust your TV, he looks pretty white to me. 207.119.116.44 00:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :That's because he IS white, lol. --[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD • MESSAGE 05:32, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :He is white.......does he sound black?Sgt Stacker117 23:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Halo 1 Stacker retconned out? I submit that Bungie has retconned H:CE Stacker out. He wasn't one of the survivors mentioned in First Strike, he's clearly alive in 2 & 3 and all his H:CE appearances were replaced with other characters in The Flood. I think it's far more likely that he retroactively wasn't on Halo than he had an identical twin brother, was forgotten in First Strike or somehow managed to get off Halo, get a ship with a Slipspace drive and pilot home all on his own. --Pcm979 00:30, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :I think they just used the same voice actor because he was already on a payroll, but no one else seems to want to accept this. --ED 00:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, that too. :) --Pcm979 00:41, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :As was recently mentioned by Staten, the games trump the books in official Halo continuity. Also, the front page specifies that this is a wiki documenting the universe of the games as augmented by the books, not the other way around. --Andrew Nagy 07:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::If that's an official ruling, I guess the discussion's over. As long as you're here, do you have an official ruling on the remaining options: That there were 2 Stackers, they forgot to put him in First Strike, or he escaped on his own?--Pcm979 17:56, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::No idea. Sorry for missing the question when you originally posted it. On rereading the thread I'm not sure it's any of those; the games seem to be canon for the broad strokes of the plot and cutscenes, not the fine details of which Marines appear where. IIRC Johnson can appear on AotCR when he's supposed to have left with Keyes, so maybe it's the same way with Stacker. --Andrew Nagy 19:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) They forgot to put him in first strikeGunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I reckon that the author of the flood had the lines to write in the book, but couldn't be stuffed to get the name so he made one up. anyway stacker has to be the awesomest minor character in the halo universe!!!!!!!!!!!Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::"Stacker" may simply be a common name at that time. --ED 20:12, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :With the same face and voice, too? At the very least they're related.--Pcm979 22:12, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Stacker Are they all the same guy? Cause... I don't think so... AJ 03:20, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll bite. Why not? The improbability of Halo 1 Stacker living?--Pcm979 21:20, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::That for one thing, and the fact that the halo 2 Stacker looks nothing like the halo 3 stacker. AJ 21:24, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::Do you have a picture for comparison? I'm having trouble finding one.--Pcm979 22:12, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well that's easy... IT'S ON THE ARTICLE! AJ: BTW, does the fact that the H1 and H3 Stacker look the same, except for H2, make them the same? =P If the H1 Stacker didn't survive the Battle of Installation 04, then who's the Marine Sergeant (not to mention VOICED by the same actor) in Halo 3? It's really a confusing issue. =/ --[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD • MESSAGE 05:30, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: He just got a shave. Is that impossible? His face structure is pretty much the same. User:Imperialscouts ::::::It's impossible that he could have survived either Halo 1 or Halo 2. It's not impossible that there could be more than one Stacker in the Halo universe. --68.44.253.17 07:32, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::How is it impossible that he could survive Halo 2? On the last level of Halo 2 you see Johnson, Stacker, and that other sergeant all tied up. When the Brutes notice you, Johnson yells "Go, Go, Go!" and they get up and attack the brutes. They usually survive, even on Legendary. Just check after the cutscene with Johnson and the Scarab. He should be there, off to the left, with a wimpy little plasma pistol. You leave him with your Elite allies. Seeing as The Arbiter, Miranda, and Johnson get off, he should been able to. User:Imperialscouts He either Boarded the scarab with Johnson and Banks or stayed be hind with the elites and after the final cutscene of halo 2 Johnson Arbiter and miranda probobly got back in the scarab and picked up all the elite forces (And Stacker and banks)in the area, I mean, why wouldnt they?Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 05:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) That wasnt Stacker Stacker did not have the IWHBYD line or realy "comand" zulu (he MAY have co-commanded though) that was a Johnson duplicate spawned of pure win... ok maby not but still it waqs a Johnson duplicate dont use him to reason it outSargeLIVES 03:29, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey, Dude, Stacker has that line as well in the Silent Cartographer. Also, on Assualt on the Control Room you get two marine Sergeants that show up. One is Stacker, the other is Johnson (Which is f****ing awesome!) I'm guessing Stacker co-comanded it. Makes sense to me. User:Imperialscouts ::Actually the Stacker with the sniper rifle doesn't have the "Stacker voice"... lolz -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE 04:08, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Really? I never paid close enough attention. On higher difficulties he always died and on lower ones I was in a Tank...I'll have to check on that. User:Imperialscouts Well on the Assult on the control room you come accros 2 groups of marines 1 lead by Stacker and the other lead by Johnson (although in halo cannon johnson is on his way to were you go to at 343 Guilty Spark)And there is only 1 short fight Before the get evacuated so pretty much they both commandeGunnery Sargeant Stacker 05:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Replace Image Do you think we should replace the infobox image of Marcus P. Stacker to sumfink else? It looks like he's taking a crap with his Magnum. Plus, we also need an image that shows his face's features as the article says. We wouldn't want to say "he has a scar that runs down the right side of his face and into his goatee" and have an image of him head down, or facing some other direction. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE 01:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Image replaced. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE 04:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Well on the Assult on the control room you come accros 2 groups of marines 1 lead by Stacker and the other lead by Johnson (although in halo cannon johnson is on his way to were you go to at 343 Guilty Spark)And there is only 1 short fight Before the get evacuated so pretty much they both commanded Different Dudes The Halo 2 Stacker has no scars, so unless he slapped on some scar remover (which, I guess, is actually possible) he is a different guy. I say twin brother. What's His Face hes the sameGunnery Sargeant Stacker 18:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh come on, we all know Stacker by his calm, drawling voice. Rebel grunt HES THE SAME!!!!!Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 05:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) How do we... How do we know that Stacker was in all those battles? I thought that the only time he was mentioned was in Halo: The Flood, which would put him on Installation 04 at the time of detonation, most likely, killing him. Is he ever mentioned after that? If not, all those people who look like him could be just that: people that look like him. 22:42, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah People that Look like him have the same name, same rank, same voice, same eye color, same hair color, And pretty much same face apart from a scar and a beard (have u ever heard of a shave????)Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 05:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What if Stacker got off in some kind of small ship (Longsword/Pelican maybe) with some other dudes (like Chips) and then waited with a reasonable food supply of some sort? Or they camped out on Basis or a station on Threshold? And then maybe ONI dispatched a prowler to the scene (before High Charity arrived in Halo 2) and happened to pick them up? Sgtpickle777 02:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah Chief made it back alright in a longsword Why cant Pete Stacke Chips Dubbo And Thomas Chang make itGunnery Sargeant Stacker 05:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Im Sure its the same guy in all 3 games because (I)The voice is the same (II) They All have the same facial features (Apart fro the halo 2 stacker which had a Shave and used some scar remover)(III) They have the same lines Eg- "Anyone got some airplugs?"(in halo 2&3) "Okay, I admit it, That hurt!" (Also in halo 2&3)(IIII)The Halo 3 Stacker looks older Then in Halo CE and 2. Beat That Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 05:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Gunnery Sergeant Stacker Holy Arrow...? Do we have a source for that being how he got off Alpha Halo? And who's Fire Team Romeo? If not, it should be deleted. SPARTAN-019 21:35, 19 May 2008 (UTC) he uses the AR en route to Voi Stacker, when muttering to chief, "we were en route to Voi, Chief. Banshies started strafing...pretty much ruined our day..." he is found inside or close to the bunker on the right. He is using an AR. I know its disgraceful that he would do that, I mean Pete how could you?Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 06:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Clearly Gunnery Sergeant Stacker thinks the Battle Rifle is overpowered, and prefers the good ole' MA5C. ^_^ -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) How come on every other level he uses it? it is clearly his favorite weapon and the halo 3 MA5C sucks balls the halo 1 MA5B is way betterGunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Pete isint that dumb to like the MA5CGunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Dude, he was making a joke. I did prefer the MA5B to the MA5C and the BR to both.JimMy pAz Br07 09:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Quotes The link to his quotes is gone. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Somebody posted the quote: "get ready to bring out the elephant guns" however the actual quote is "Its a scarab bring out the elephant guns boys" so I changed it, Then someone changed it back then I changed it back so if that person is out there please get your facts right........Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) American? Should the article mention that he is an American? I'm basing this on one of his lines from Halo 3 when you haven't moved for a while, "This is not where the American idles." His accent is clearly indicative of a Southern-state upbringing, and his attitude is just plain Texan. Flag-Waving American Patriot 18:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Name? Where did his name come from? I thought characters like Stacker were just sergeant models are not actual characters. 21:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) IWHBYD In halo combat evolved stacker DID have the IWHBYD line as well as Johnson but Stacker said it like "I would have been your daddy but THEN a dog beat me over the fence" And Johnson Didnt say then, Im 100% Sure i play CE all the time Breach of protocol On cairo station i was at the bit were you first meet miranda keyes and johnson taunted the enemy "Come out here split lip!" and stacker said to johnson "I hope you aint all talk marine" johnson replied "Sir yes sir" When Johnson is a higher rank then stacker lolGunnery Sargeant Stacker 06:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :The two soildiers with Keyes in that level are Navel personal, possibly officers, probably members of In Amber Clads bridge crew. Thus they would outrank Johnson.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 18:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Accually they are sergeants Stacker and Banks, in their uniforms but on that level, every marine in service uniforms have majour signas on there uniform, they also all have the purple heart. its a mistake by bungie. did the guy above forget to put a signature? plus for all we know Stacker Banks and Johnson might be friends and Johnson might have respect for two non superiors so much that he would take commands from them instead of giving commands from them. I would lol at a general in real life pulling that trick though.Theraptor92 14:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) IWHBYD!!!!! EVERYONE HAS TO READ THIS On the halo 3 legendary edition if you listen to the commentaries Marty O'Donnel clearly states that the IWHBYD line is acually Stackers! not johnsons! Halopedia has been wrong all along!!!!Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 11:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture Can we update Stacker's picture with a Reach generation picture? It would seem appropriate since Stacker is either in Reach or just a FF voice. :There's absolutely no proof that they are the same character. Until it is confirmed, leave it as the Halo 3- Stacker.--TDSpiral94 10:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Reach Stackers definately making an appearance in Halo: Reach. His Firefight image is a completely new model while Johnson, Buck etc all have their Halo 3 images--Soul reaper 07:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You can hear his voice on the level, "Exodus", communicating with the soldiers you are fighting with to evac the civilians when you are in the tower. The Gamer 13 04:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC)The Gamer 13 21:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I think he was a Sabre Pilot in that one level. ::That is the voice actor he is named after Pete Stacker. [[User:Spartansniper450/IRC Quotes|''Col.]] Snipes4 19:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Bungie confirmed that the Pete Stacker heard in Exodus is the real character, not just a voice clone like the one in Long Night of Solace. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|('Talk')]] 19:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What level does he appear in i cant find him in any of the levels --ponds11 23:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :^^ Look up ^^. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 23:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) WOW i fell really dumb thanks --ponds11 00:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) who was that sgt at the end of the level because they look alike --ponds11 00:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Duvall. ' / / STRYKER''' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 00:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok thanks --ponds11 00:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC)